Together Forever: Ichigo and Rukia
by IchiRuki7
Summary: Is it meant to be? Ichigo and Rukia? Rukia and Ichigo? Together? Forever? Hilarious yet serious and  heart filling! This is my best yet! Enjoy  :
1. Chapter 1

**Thank you all so much for your support! I hope you all like this! Definitely for IchiRuki fans! Please review! Enjoy (:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach. Tite Kubo does. If I did own Bleach Ichigo and Rukia would be together…Forever (:**

"I want to tell him how I feel, I need to tell him how I feel, why can't I?" Rukia muttered to herself as she was walking through the dirty poor streets of where Renji and she had grown up. Ever since I can remember I had always thought Renji and I were supposed to be together…forever. We are nothing more than friends now.

Ever since I met Ichigo I knew we were destined to be together. I just- Something was standing in front of Rukia as she was making her way down the old streets. "Huhhh…What is that!" Rukia exclaimed

"No need to be afraid my friend…I am a good guy." The figure said

"Who are you?" I slowly pulled out my zonpakutou

-There was a pause-

"I asked who you are! Now answer me!"

"Please…Everything is okay I am a friend of Kon."

"Ohhh…thank god…I thought you were…never mind."

"I am here to tell you that Kon needs to speak with you immediately."

"But kon is in the world of the living, I can't go there I need to return to my squad as soon as possible."

"Rukia please listen to me, he says that it is very important that he talks to you. He wouldn't tell me what it was about but he said it was a life or death situation! (Which I think may be an exaggeration)"

"Oh my god I hope everyone is okay, thank you…may I have your name?"

"My name is Jehu, nice to meet you Rukia! I guess I will see you soon."

"Yes. Thank you again!"Rukia watches in amazement as Jehu disappears into thin air. Great. Now I have my Ichigo issues and I have to deal with kon…that little varmint! This better be important!

-Rukia disappears-

"Jehu did you see her? Is she coming?" Kon asks remedially

"Yes she said she was coming." Jehu sighs

"She better hurry I want to snuggle into those puffy pillows of hers! And feel the beautiful soft locks of her strait, shiny black hair!"

"Whoa that's what the life or death situation was!"

"Well maybe part of it…But Ichigo ha has fallen in love."

"With whom?"

"Orihime."

"WHAT!"

"I know…Orihime is Rukias friend…And they both love Ichigo! I know that Rukia and Ichigo are meant to be! I just know!"

"So what are you going to tell Rukia?"

"I don't know…"

"Wait…so does that mean…"

"Yes. We have to tell Ichigo and Rukia both at different times to ensure that WE don't get killed when they are going at it!"

"So we have to tell Rukia first?"

"Yep."

-About an hour passes-

"Rukia will be here in 5 minutes…I dint think this is going to end well." Jehu says hesitantly

"I know she and Orihime will both be crushed. And Ichigo will probably become a serial killer! He will go mad, then crazy, the psychotic! Kon yells.

"I think your exaggerating."

"Then he will make me a pink, frilly, girlie dress! I TELL YOU I WILL DIE!"

"Kon, why would he waste his time doing that if he is a serial killer? He is either gong to be extremely happy that Rukia and he can finally be together, or he is going to be extremely depressed that Orihime and he can't be together! Either way a heart will be broken."

"I know he doesn't love Orihime…he has to love Rukia!"

"Kon what is the EMERGENCY…sorry it took me so long to get here but the security is swarming between the gates..." Rukia gasped

"RUKIA! I missed u so much! Kon excitedly leaped down her shirt.

"Kon what the hell are you doing under my shirt! GET THE HELL OUT OF THERE!" Rukia throws kon on the floor and starts stomping on him!

-10 minutes of explaining elapse-

"Wait…what?" Rukia asks in a depressing tone

**Thank you for reading! Hope you enjoyed it! (:**

**PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned for the next chapter!**

**Review! =D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank You for watching!**

**This is episode 2!**

**Please write, comment, and review! (:**

**ENJOY(:**

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, Tite kubo does (: DON'T EAT TOOTHPASTE! lol**

"You mean…Ichigo is in love with Orihime?" Rukia starts crying

"Rukia…I know it may seem that he is in love with Orihime, but he's not. I promise you that!

"If he's not in love with Orihime, then who is he in love with?"

"Rukia it's not that complicated…You see with Ichigo, he hides how he feels, he bottles it all up inside. He needed someone so that he could feel loved. And because you hide how you feel and pour it all out into that little diary of yours, you both don't know how each other feel about each other.

"You are right…for once. Kon thank you. I know what I need to do!

"And that is…?"

"I have to talk to him and Orihime…We all need to talk together so we can share how each of us feels! Oh thank you Kon!

"You're welcome…HOT STUFF!

"You pervert!" Rukia grabs Kon and sets him in the toilet water…Pulls the handle…And Kon goes bye bye!

-On the phone with Ichigo-

"Hey Ichigo!"

"Rukia is that you?"

"Yep I'm in town for a while and I was wondering if you and Orihime wanted to hang out?"

"Of course we would!"

"Okay I'll see you later tonight then."

"Okay bye."

"Bye."

"Whoa…What am I doing! I can't just talk to Ichigo and Orihime about my feelings. That is way too weird. They love each other…They don't love me. Why do I care anyways they have plenty of hot nice guys back at the seireitei! Ugghh I can't and I won't do this to them. They are my friends nothing more than that…Why can't I get that through my head!"

*cough! Cough! Cough*

"Damnit! I just said that aloud! I need to quit talking to myself! Kon…Come here."

"Whaaat? I didn't hear a thi.. thin… thing! Rukia! I swear!"

"Kon I heard you coughing up toilet water right behind the corner over there!

"Ooops."

"Kon what should I do?"

"You should forget about the retard and give all your love to me!"

"KON! Quit trying to do things with me!"

"We—"

"Don't talk! I can't take this anymore!

"—"

"I need to write in my journal!"

-Rukia runs off…Leaving Kon to gag up some more toilet water!-

Dear Diary,

So many thoughts and feelings are going through my body right now.

I don't know what to do anymore.

I know in my heart that I do love Ichigo.

He means more to me than anything.

I know that we must be together now.

I am going to tell him and Orihime how I feel.

I know both of them will be hurt in some way tonight when I go to meet them.

I just hope they understand.

Rukia Kuchiki

-The same night…At Ichigos house-

"Ichigo…I need to talk to you and Orihime about something very important." Rukia says

"Yeah…Sure Rukia! You know you can talk to me and Orihime about anything!" Ichigo responds enthusiastically

"I…Kn...o...w…it...s…..Jus…t…..I'm sorry! Ichigo I'm sorry…

*Rukia spills into tears*

"Rukia are you okay?" Orihime comes into the room carrying one of her home made…well…contraptions!

"Oh Orihime I'm sorry I'm so sorry…I LOVE ICHIGO!

"What?" Orihime says dropping the glass plate on the floor. It shatters into thousands of pieces.

"I love Ichigo and Ichigo loves me…"

"WAIT what?" Ichigo announces clearly confused

"You…you…I HATE YOU RUKIA KUCHIKI! Orihime runs out the front door.

"Ichig—"

-He had already run out the door after Orihime…-

Dear Diary,

I have ruined any relationship Ichigo and I have ever had!

I am such a horrible person!

I hate myself!

I have ruined any friendship Orihime and I have ever had!

I am such a evil person!

I hate life!

I HATE MYSELF AND EVERYTHING ABOUT ME I HATE WHAT I HAVE BECOME! I HATE RUINING THE LIVES OF PEOPLE I CARE ABOUT. I MIGHT AS WELL JUST DIE!

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH!  
REVIEW!  
Want to find out what happens next? Stay tuned for episode 3! Coming soon (:**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you all for reading these extremely short chapters. I am sorry I don't post longer ones, after a while I get totally bored with a great idea. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter. My amazing friend and fan fiction writer Miku Alli helped me on this one! She truly is an amazing person, read The New King, you won't regret it! Thank you all, Please R&R! (:**

**Disclaimer: I dO NoT oWn BlEaCh TiTe KuBo DoEs! iF I DiD tHeN I pRoBaBlY cOuLd SpElL!**

Dear diary,

Why do I feel so bad

I only told the truth

I never meant to hurt anyone

I only ended up hurting myself

Rukia

Orihime had run down the street and sat on an old black bench, tears were pouring down her cheek.

"Orihime!" Ichigo yelled out just to hear her soft weep in the distance. He stopped and listened then quickly ran toward his loves voice. She was crying uncontrollably now. Ichigo Kurosaki had never seen a beautiful girl cry before, only in his dreams of sweet Rukia. "Orihime, are you okay?" Ichigo asked in his 'sympathetic' voice.

"Why does Rukia do this to us? Why does she hate me enough to try and take you away from me?" Orihime whimpered. Ichigo couldn't answer this question. He never would be able to either.

Ichigo was thinking about Rukia now. He couldn't believe what she had said, it was so unexpected. Did she know he had feelings for her? Why was she so frustrated? Why did she take it all out on Orihime? There were too many questions rumbling around in his head that it gave him a headache.

Rukia was running down the street, wanting to hear Ichigos voice telling her that everything was okay. A little vermin jumped out in front of her right at that moment. "KON WHY DO YOU KEEP SHOWING UP RIGHT WHEN IM GETTING ALL MUSHY!" Rukia scolded

"Rukia you must talk to Ichigo, you could lose him forever." Kon gasped

"I don't care anymore, he obviously doesn't love me! He loves Orihime! Can't you see?"

"No Rukia. He doesn't Orihime is nothing more than just a friend to him."

"They love each other, they hate me. It's that simple I should have never interfered."

Orihime had her head on Ichigos shoulder, everything was still and silent. Two shrieks then came quickly from the distance. Deathly screams. Screams that meant death. "What the hell!" Ichigo shouted shooting up from the bench

"What was that?" Orihime asked puzzled

"I don't know, It sounds like Rukia, COME ON!" Ichigo ran down the dark street, Orihime followed.

"KON GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rukia screamed. There was something in front of them. A Hollow, an ugly one with bones cracking all over his body. "GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Rukia screamed at Kon right as one of the hollows humongous fists went pounding down a few feet away from Rukia.

"Rukia!" Ichigo said when he saw the sight of the hollows fist coming down to what seemed to be right on top of her head. The dust hadn't settled yet, so it left Ichigo to his fears. He wondered why it always took forever for the dust to clear when a friend's life was on the line, or a major battle coming to the conclusion. "Rukia-Chan!" Orihime said finally realizing what was going on. A few minutes ago she had been deathly mad at Rukia but now she feared for her life. She was now scared for even herself who was put in no danger what so ever.

Ichigo was now put in denial, when he saw Rukia lying on the ground. The girl he couldn't comprehend his feelings for. Could…Be…Dead…

**Thank you for your support! **

**R&R please.**

**Another big thank you to Miku Alli for her help, Thank you! **

**Keep reading and waiting!**

**IchiRuki7 (:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello my fan fiction readers! Lately my chapters have been extremely short; I plan on fixing that right about now! Anyways thank you all for reading! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own bleach, never have, and never will! Unless I suddenly become a trillion air and buy it from Tite Kubo! (:**

**Remember to review!**

It was snowing outside now. There was no hope, Rukia was dead. Ichigo Kurosaki was shocked at the murder he had just witnessed. The woman he loved had just passed away; he had the feeling of being the last one on the earth.

"RUKIA! I didn't mean anything I had said to you, I am so sorry." Orihime sat on the ground crying, her head in her arms. All the regret came to her in those moments. That's when she collapsed.

Ichigo ran over to Orihime and started shouting for her to wake up. So many things were going on at that time. He had lost track of what the hollow had been up to. Ichigo turned around only to face what seemed like, to be his doom.

"You poor soul reaper. The love of your life has just been killed and anyone that was left to comfort you in your pain just passed out…Poor Ichigo." The hollow said sarcastically

"How dare you take the lives of innocent people, you are a horrible creature!" Ichigo ran up to the Hollow quickly finding out how tall he actually was compared to Ichigos height.

"Well it doesn't look like you cared that much about that pretty young soul reaper! What was her name? Sukia, Mukia, Lukia, Oh that's right RUKIA!" The hollow started laughing at his evil joke

"YOU BASTARD! I swear I WILL kill you if it's the last thing I do!"

"You shouldn't have said that, look you have made me mad! You do certainly look like a tasty treat!"

**-Ichigo and the hungry hollow continue fighting-**

**-5 minutes elapse**-

Kon looks over from the corner of the street, where he has been hiding. He looks to see Orihime laying on the ground very still…Ichigo and that maniac hollow still fighting, and Rukia swiftly walking over to him.

"RUKIA!I thought you were dead!" Kon said loudly, but so only Rukia could hear

"Kon be quiet. They don't know I am still alive." Rukia whispered

Rukia walked to the corner of the street and went around so she could not be seen. Kon was still around the corner looking at all of the commotion. Rukia grabbed Kon's neck and dragged him behind the corner.

"You idiot! What are you going to do if that hollow sees you and comes over to find that he now has another tasty treat! Don't be stupid!" Rukia lectured

"Yes your hine-ASS!" Kon sassed

"Now Kon, is that any way to speak to a lady?"

"No mad-DAMN!"

"Oh just shut your trap before he find us!"

-**5 more minutes go by**-

The hollow quickly spares a bit of time between his fight with Ichigo to look over to see that the beautiful soul reaper, is no longer at her resting (death) spot.

"WHAT THE HELL! Where is that stupid soul reaper?" The hollow announces surprised that he didn't kill her after all.

Ichigo just stands looking surprised. The hollow suddenly spot something moving behind the corner of the street a few yards away. Meanwhile Rukia and kon are scheming up a plan. It was too late; the hollow was right beside them grinning evilly.

**Haha I lied…Another short chapter. I am sorry, I think I am getting a case of Miku Alli's writer block. THANK YOU! Just kidding (: Thank you all for reading and reviewing anyways. It means a lot!**

**Lalala (:**


End file.
